Beyond Friends
by Falconwolf3
Summary: Emma and Brennan have mutual feeling for each other. The only problem is neither of them know it. REad and Review please!
1. Ice

**Title:** Beyond Friends  
**Author:** Falconwolf3  
**Fandom: Mutant X**  
**Pairing: Emma DeLauro and Brennan Mulwray**  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre(s):** Romance  
**Warning(s):** none  
**Word Count: 168**  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mutant X, nor any of the characters  
**Summary: **Emma and Brennan have a mutual attraction for each other. Problem is neither of them knows it.

**Ice**

**Emma**

I want so much to tell him how I feel. However, fear holds me back. What if he doesn't feel the same way? Actually, I know he doesn't feel the same way, look at how he looks at Shalimar. She is blonde, fit, and gorgeous. She's everything I'm not.

I wish I could have just once chance at a kiss with him. But one kiss would never be enough. If only I could take a chance, but I can't. He doesn't want me the way I want him. I just have to forget him.

**Brennan**

Why does she drive me crazy like this? Every night I lay awake thinking about her and wishing there was some way to break the ice between us. For Psionic, she sure is clueless about my feelings for her.

Either that or she knows all about them and doesn't feel the same way. That must be it, she just doesn't feel the same and she is avoiding me.

**TBC… **


	2. Delusion

**Title:** Beyond Friends  
**Author:**  
**Set + Theme: Set # 2 Theme # 2 Delusion**  
**Fandom: Mutant X**  
**Pairing: Emma and Brennan **  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre(s):** Romance  
**Warning(s):** none  
**Word Count: 139**  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mutant X.  
**Summary: Emma and Brennan have a mutual attraction for each other. Only one problem: Neither of them knows it.**

**Delusion**

**Emma**

_Is it only a delusion or do I get the feeling Brennan has feeling for me? Yeah right! Come on Emma get it together. Brennan loves Shalimar, not you. Why do I keep doing this to myself? Brennan will never love me, never kiss me, never make love to me, none of that. I need to get my head out of the clouds and get over Brennan while I'm there._

**Brennan**

_What do I have to do to get Emma to see that I love her? I want to be with her in the worst way. I think about her all day and all night. I'm even losing sleep over that girl. However, I think she knows something is up, because she's been avoiding me lately. I just need to face the facts she doesn't love me._

_TBC…_


	3. Lust

**Title:** Beyond Friends  
**Author:**  
**Set + **Theme: Set #2 Theme # 3 Lust  
**Fandom: **Mutant X  
**Pairing: **Brennan and Emma  
**Rating:** Pg-13  
**Genre(s):** Romance  
**Warning(s):** none  
**Word Count: **204  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mutant X  
**Summary: **See other chapters.

**Brennan**

_This can't keep on. I am losing sleep over Emma. I've never felt this way about a girl before. It is more than lust that I feel for he; I honestly love her. I don't understand why she is avoiding me. I know she knows how I feel, I mean, she's Psionic. It's not as if she can tune stuff out. I just have to face it, she knows how I feel, and she doesn't feel the same way. However, how to go on being her teammate when I want to be so much more?_

**Emma**

_It's getting harder and harder to avoid Brennan, but I have to. Every time I get near him, I want to kiss him. I don't want to ruin the friendship we have, but I want more from him. I want to be more than friends; I want to be lovers. I can't stand him when he's joking and kidding around with Shalimar. Does he have to flaunt the fact that she's gorgeous and I'm not? I know she isn't doing it, he is. She would never throw in my face the way he has. I'm so mad at him. Why can't he see me for who I am?_


	4. Weapons

**Title:** Beyond Friends  
**Author:**  
**Set + Theme: #2 #4 Weapons**  
**Fandom: Mutant X**  
**Pairing:** Emma and Brennan

**Rating:** pg-13  
**Genre(s):** Romance  
**Warning(s):** none  
**Word Count: **  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mutant X  
**Summary: same as before**

**Weapons**

**Brennan**

_That's it, no more Mr. Nice Guy. I'm pulling out the hard artillery, manning all weapons. I'm going to walk right up to Emma and tell her how I feel. Before she can tell me to get lost, I'm going to kiss her like she has never been kissed before. _

_Who am I kidding? _

**Emma**

_Jesse asked me I wanted to go to the new jazz club that just opened up. I don't want to go out with Jesse, but since Brennan isn't asking, I said yes. As I was leaving with Jesse I caught sight of Brennan, he was watching me as I left with Jesse. I could swear I saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes. _

**Brennan**

_This can't be happening! I can't believe it. She is going out with Jesse and I've lost her forever. I lost her and I never had her._

_TBC… _


	5. Time

**Title:** Beyond Friends  
**Author:**  
**Set + Theme: #2 #5 Time**  
**Fandom: Mutant X**  
**Pairing:** Emma and Brennan  
**Rating:** pg-13  
**Genre(s):** Romance  
**Warning(s):** none  
**Word Count: **  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mutant X  
**Summary: see previous chapters.**

**Time**

**Emma**

_Time has not been fair to me. When I first met Brennan, I was struck by how handsome he was. As time went on, I realized he was more than just a pretty face. He was a kind, generous and fun loving man. However, as time went on I realized I would never be with him. _

**Brennan**

_I can feel her slipping away from me. I feel like each and every day we grow further and further apart. I just have to face the fact that she was never meant to be mine. However, I can't just stand around and wait for her to be with Jesse. There is no way that I can sleep at night, knowing he's holding her; it should be me. I have to stop her before they get to that point._

_TBC…_


	6. Sickness

**Title:** Beyond Friends  
**Author:**  
**Set + Theme: #2 #6 Sickness**  
**Fandom: Mutant X**  
**Pairing: Emma and Brennan **  
**Rating:** pg-13  
**Genre(s):** Romance  
**Warning(s):** none  
**Word Count: 158**  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mutant X  
**Summary: same as before**

**Sickness**

**Emma**

_It's like some kind of sickness with me or something. I can't go on like this. I had to tell Jesse that I only want to be friends with him, he understood. Brennan is acting strange lately and as much as I want to know what is going on, I have to avoid him or deal with my feelings for him. By deal, I mean kiss him madly and end whatever hope I have of us being together._

**Brennan**

_I think Shalimar is starting to get suspicious about my feelings for Emma. It was my fault, I was asking what Emma's favorite foods were, and I was impatient with Shal. Shal just smiled like a, like a stupid cat!_

_I have to do something to get Emma to give me a chance. I can't go on like this. I am putting the team in danger by not having my head in the game._

_Something has to give._

_TBC…_


	7. Gamble

**Title:** Beyond Friends  
**Author:**  
**Set + Theme: #2 #7 Gamble**  
**Fandom: **Mutant X  
**Pairing:** Emma and Brennan  
**Rating:** pg-13  
**Genre(s):** Romance  
**Warning(s):** none  
**Word Count: 100**  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mutant X.  
**Summary: **Emma and Brennan have mutual feelings for each other, only problem is neither of them knows it.

**Gamble**

**Brennan**

_I am taking a huge gamble with my future here. What if she runs from me? What if I lose the friendship we have for one stupid act of stupidity? I have to do something though, because this uncertainty is killing me._

**Emma**

_My headaches are getting worse and worse. I've been blocking all thoughts of Brennan out. I've even managed to block feelings coming from him. It had aided my mind. Cause now I don't have to worry about feeling his feelings for Shalimar. That would push me over the edge of this cliff I'm hanging on to._


	8. Explosion

**Title:** Beyond Friends  
**Author:**  
**Set + Theme: #2 # 8 Explosion**  
**Fandom: Mutant X**  
**Pairing:** Emma and Brennan

**Rating:** pg-13  
**Genre(s):** Romance  
**Warning(s):** none  
**Word Count: 155**  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mutant X.   
**Summary: same as before.**

**Explosion**

Emma walked into the kitchen to find Brennan drinking milk out of the cartoon. She turned to leave the room, but he caught her by the arm. "Emma stop!"

"What?"

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you, I'm just busy," she lied.

Without warning Brennan pulled her into a kiss that shattered her defenses. Like an explosion in her heart, she was blown away.

She had wanted this kiss for so long, but she wasn't about to stop there. He pulled back, "Emma, I want you."

"I want you too," she breathlessly said as she found herself caught up in a hungry kiss. She could feel his hands on her body, caressing her...

Emma jumped from her sleep. Her breathing was shallow and she was gasping. She collapsed back unto her bed. She was covered in sweat.

_I can't believe it was all a dream. Why do I do this to myself?_

_**Tbc…**_


	9. Wisdom

**Title:** Beyond Friends  
**Author:**  
**Set + Theme: #2 # 9 Wisdom**  
**Fandom: Mutant X**  
**Pairing:** Emma and Brennan  
**Rating:** pg-13  
**Genre(s):** Romance  
**Warning(s):** none  
**Word Count: 155 **  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mutant X.  
**Summary: Emma and Brennan have mutual feelings for each other. The only problem is neither of them knows it.**

**Wisdom**

**Emma**

_Well I think it's pretty obvious that I will never be with Brennan. He is spending so much time with Shalimar right now. I hear her laughing and them kidding with each other. I have to face the facts that he will never be mine. I will have to live with the pain of watching him and her together. I can get through this I know I can._

**Brennan**

_Emma isn't ever going to be mine. I have enough wisdom to know that now. I found out Emma's favorite foods. I dragged it out of Shalimar. I fixed Emma a nice breakfast, just for the two of us. Everything was going great until she thanked me for remembering her birthday._

_I had actually forgotten, but that's what she thought the breakfast was for. I can't win. On top of that, I have to come up with a gift and quick._


	10. Movies

**Title:** Beyond Friends  
**Author:**  
**Set + Theme: **#2- #13 Movies (substitute for Overdose)  
**Fandom: **Mutant X  
**Pairing:** Emma and Brennan  
**Rating:** pg-13  
**Genre(s):** Romance  
**Warning(s):** none  
**Word Count: **277  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mutant X  
**Summary: **same as previous chapters

Brennan sat next to Emma at the movies. He had decided it would be a good way to hide the fact that he actually forgotten her birthday. So he pretended to the movies was the plan all along. He sat watching her cry over a silly chick-flick; he didn't like watching her cry, even if it was just over a movie.

He wasn't sure why she chose this movie, but it was speaking to him like no movie had before. It was about two people who were in love with each other but didn't know it. Through a series of unfortunate events, they kept missing each other. In the end, the woman killed herself, not knowing the man was just late getting to their rendezvous point.

He had seen the movie before, but for some reason he was finally connecting to it.

Emma watched as Brennan watched the movie. She could feel something coming from him and it was the first time that she realized she had let her defenses down around him. She was no longer blocking his emotions, they were coming to her loud and clear.

He was in love with her and that movie was opening up a deep fear in him. He was afraid of losing her before he even had her.

_If only it was me, he was thinking of, and not Shalimar. _

She was hit with a brief image coming from Brennan. He was seeing the movie, but he was seeing himself play the guy in the movie and Emma play the girl.

_But why is he picturing me? Wait, could he be in love with me? No, that's impossible, right?_


	11. Faith

**Title:** Beyond Friends  
**Author:**  
**Set + Theme: #2 #11 Faith**  
**Fandom: Mutant X**  
**Pairing:** Emma and Brennan  
**Rating:** pg-13  
**Genre(s):** romance  
**Warning(s):** none  
**Word Count: 284**  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mutant X  
**Summary: same as before.**

Emma walked out of the movie theatre with Brennan. Her mind was going a mile a minute. She had finally opened up and let her Psionic abilities see what was right in front of her face the whole time. Brennan was in love with her. She could have kicked herself for not having enough faith in herself and him for that matter.

She just assumed he would never love her because she wasn't drop dead gorgeous. However, apparently that didn't mean anything to Brennan.

Emma stopped walking causing Brennan to turn around, "Emma are you ok?"

"Yeah, for the first time in along time."

"What?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I love you."

"What?" asked Brennan. _Did she just say the words that I've been longing to hear for months now?_

"I love you Brennan."

"You mean like you love me, like in love with me?"

Emma paused, she doubted herself again. What if she misread Brennan? She turned away from him, not willing to let him see her cry.

Brennan walked to the other side of her and hugged her, "Hey, don't cry Emma, I didn't mean it like that. I love you too."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I was just afraid you meant it as friends only. I didn't want to say something that I would regret later."

"Do you regret it?"

"No, I could never regret loving you."

"I've loved you for months now," said Emma as she wiped away the tears.

"That's about how long I've loved you as well. I just didn't think you liked me the same way."

"We need to talk more often," joked Emma.

"You want to go home?"

"Yeah, I do."


	12. Fling

**Title:** Beyond Friends  
**Author:**  
**Set + Theme: #2 #12 Fling**  
**Fandom: Mutant X**  
**Pairing:** Emma and Brennan  
**Rating:** pg-13  
**Genre(s):** Romance  
**Warning(s):** none  
**Word Count: 107**  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mutant X.  
**Summary: Emma and Brennan have a mutual attraction for each other, problem is, they don't know it yet.**

**Fling**

Emma knocked on Brennan's bedroom door. She opened it when she heard him say, "Come in."

Brennan smiled as Emma entered the room, "Hey beautiful."

"Hey, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Tell me you want more than just a fling."

"That?"

"Tell me you want more than a roll in the hay with me."

"I want so much more than that with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah and I'm willing to prove it."

"How?"

"Emma, will you go out on a date with me?"

Emma smiled and released the tension she had been holding on to, "Yes, I would love to go out with you."

**THE END!**


End file.
